Atlas of Norrath
(still planning this out; content is just placeholder stuff, while I brainstorm the format) = Overview = Antonica The City of Qeynos Qeynos was founded by human settlers during The Age of Enlightenment around a village on the Coldwind Coastline. The newly settled village was called Oceangreen, most likely in honor of the ample fishing on the coast and hunting in the plains that drew the villagers there in the first place. * Levels: 10-20 * Harvesting Tier: 2 * Quest Timeline: Antonica Timeline Once known as the Qeynos Hills, this pleasant countryside region has since been renamed New Antonica or simply Antonica. It is named after the continent that the Shattered Lands comprised to create when they were one. Antonica is part of the bastion of the Kingdom of Qeynos. This is a fertile land of pastures and grass covered hills and dales. Large hills embrace the valley that makes up most of Antonican countryside. The lush land has a highland coastline along the west. Spots of groves can be found in numerous gullies, hiding many small ponds. This region is dominated in many areas by mild woodland and rolling hills. Spots of colorful flowers can be found amidst the lush greenery. Dungeons: * Blackburrow - Levels 11-18 * Stormhold - Levels 16-24 The Commonlands * Levels: 10-20 * Harvesting Tier: 2 * Quest Timeline: Commonlands Timeline The Commonlands is a battle-scarred subtropical savanna, close to both Freeport and Neriak. It's a sprawling open zone with almost no barriers to travel. It has been revamped twice, and now offers a good timeline of quests for levels 10-20 - if you have a guide such as EQ2i to help you find your objectives. Don't miss: * The Commonlands Timeline for evil characters * Valley of the Rogue Magi - a rewarding solo instance * Wailing Caves - a good starter dungeon for levels 11-17 * Fallen Gate - a deeper dungeon for levels 18-25 Don't bother with: * looking for shinies (collectables) - too much land and too much light * zoning into the Ruins - small and not very rewarding Darklight Wood * Levels: 1-20 * Harvesting Tiers: 1-2 * Quest Timeline: Darklight Wood Timeline Darklight Wood is the lower-level counterpart to Nektulos Forest, containing the long-lost evil city of Neriak, City of Hate. About 100 well-organized quests are carefully organized into concise areas. Physically it is the smallest of the five starting locations in EQ2, but it connects directly to the Commonlands on one side and Nektulos on the other side, making it a convenient hub for the low- and mid-levels. Don't miss: * The city of Neriak, City of Hate * The owlbear quest series at Wanderlust Fair Don't bother with: * exploring any underground tunnels unless a quest takes you there * zoning into Nektulos Forest from here - use another entrance to Nek The Greater Faydark Crushbone Keep Timorous Deep = Tier 3 = Butcherblock Mountains Nektulos Forest Nektropos Castle The Tombs of Night and The Crypt of T'haen The Thundering Steppes The Ruins of Varsoon Sundered Splitpaw = Tier 4 = The Enchanted Lands Runnyeye Citadel Zek, the Orcish Wastes Deathfist Citadel The Feerrott The Obelisk of Lost Souls The Temple of Cazic-Thule = Tier 5 = Steamfont Mountains Klak'Anon Everfrost Permafrost Lavastorm Solusek's Eye = Tier 6 = The Sinking Sands Maj'Dul The Clefts of Rujark The Living Tombs and The Silent City The Lesser Faydark The Pillars of Flame The Shimmering Citadel = Tier 7 = The Tenebrous Tangle The Sanctum of the Scaleborn The Mystic Lake The Forsaken City and Nizara The Barren Sky The Palace of the Awakened The Loping Plains Castle Mistmoore The Bonemire = Tier 8 = Kylong Plains The Fens of Nathsar Kunzar Jungle Jarsath Wastes the Moors of Ykesha = The Tiers of Norrath = :Main Article: Tiers